The Value of Trust
by Pinky1234
Summary: What if Isabella had a sister that no one new about except her and her mom? Her father is dead and two years later her sister just leaves. What happened to make her do this? Where did she go? When will she come back? Read and find out. This is my first fan-fiction so please don't judge me and it will be in chapters. I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB! So ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**What if Isabella had a sister that only her family knew about?**

 _ **Isabella is six and her sister Ryan is seven**._

"This is great Ryan I have a new friend." Isabella said, Pointing to Pinky in his carrier.

Ryan is a tallish girl with long dirty-blond hair, hazel eyes wearing a black tang-top and navy-blue shorts

"Good for you sis now you can play with him for a while." Ryan said. "I love it when she is happy but I need some me time."

 _ **The two sisters get home soon after and Isabella is outside and Ryan is training in the garage.**_

"Wow a two hour warm up and still not a sweat. I am good." said Ryan.

After Ryan gets down from the pull-ups bar she sees a picture of her family.

"Dad I know you left to keep me safe but that evil man will find me and the others someday." she said.

"Hi sweetie who is going to find us?" Vivian asked.

Ryan stayed quiet and thought " _I promised dad I would keep what happened a secret."  
_  
 ** _Flashback two years ago.  
_**

 _"Hi dad where are you going?" asked Ryan._

 _Her father stopped and looked down at his oldest daughter and said "I... am going o-out for work."  
_

 _However the little girl was very smart for her age and was not fooled that easily. She looked at her father with a straight face and one eyebrow raised.  
_

 _"Dad I'm not going to be fooled at an answer like that." she said. "now I know that you leave and come back after a few days and every time you return you look hurt."  
_

 _Now her dad new he was in trouble and he couldn't lie his way out of this one. Then what really scared him was what she said next.  
_

 _"I'm coming with you and you can't stop me." She said  
_

 _He thought "Well I have no choice once she decides to do something there is no changing her mind." He sighed and said "Alright you can come but stay out of trouble."  
_

 _They both got in the car and after two hours they arrived at an old warehouse.  
_

 _"Really dad you drive two hours just to play poker at an old warehouse with other dudes? That is just sad." she said._

 _Her dad just looked at her, smiled and said "You know sweetie you never should judge a book by it's cover."_

 _When they walked in he push a button and the floor lowered itself and a hidden base appeared._

 _"I am a secret agent for the government." He said._

 _Ryan looked around and looked at her father and said "Impressive it's impressive from the base to you job to your life lessen and yes I caught on to it. So why did you keep this a secret from us?" she asked._

 _"Because we told him he cant for his family's protection." A voice from the shadows said._

 _"Dad who said that?!" Ryan asked_

 _"Ryan that is one of my bosses, his name is Kelso" Her father answered._

 _"Daren you promised not to tell anyone about who you really are. Do you know what he will do to her if he finds out she exists?"_

 _"Wait wait wait hold up! Who is this he and what would he do if he finds out I'm his daughter?"_

 _Unaware to the three below a robotic bat with a camera was listening to them the whole time and once Ryan said that it flew away back to his master._

 _Fifteen minutes later the bat arrived the hidden layer on Danville mountain. The bat flew in and landed in it's masters palm._

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

 _"_ _Hello I'm still waiting for an answer I need to know...ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Then after her outburst she saw the ripples around the two. "This is just peachy there having a flashback this is all I need. Hey you know I cant see anything right...Fine." She walks up and slaps both of them in the face._

 _"Hey." They both said at the same time. "What was that for?"_

 _"Just tell me who this guy is and why he is so bad?!" She asked a little annoyed._

 _"Okay sweetie follow us." Her dad said._

 _She followed both of them deeper into the base when she saw hundreds of people working on computers talking to who she thought were field agents. They went into an enclosed room with a projector and a screen._

 _"The man we call he is one of the most wanted men in the world." Kelso said. "They call him the shadow because he is very elusive and sly"_

 _"He is also the man I have spent years trying to find and bring to justest." Her dad said. "I am also his greatest_ _enemy and will do anything to bring me down. That is why I'm sometimes in pain when I come home."_

 _"But whats his real name?" Ryan asked. "I mean I really hope it's not a similar reason to why no one said Voldemort's name in " Harry Potter."_

 _They looked at each other and then her father said "His name is Spyro, he just loved hurting people and when I stood up to him and defeated him once he vowed revenge but since he thought I had no family he didn't know how."_

 _His image on the screen was a man in mid thirty's with pitch black hair, brown eyes, and yellow teeth in an evil grin._

 _"He's more creepy then you in that clown suit last year dad" Said Ryan._

 _Her dad just frowned and said moving on._

 ** _At Spyro's Evil layer..._**

 _"So...Ha ha ha. My old enemy has a daughter that he kept secret from me."I finally found a way to hurt on the inside! HA HA HA! I'm coming Daren and there is nothing in the world to stop me!"_

 ** _Back at her father's base..._**

 _"Well now that I have that info I promise not to tell mom or Isabella. Now I want to look around at your tech." She said._

 _"Okay honey be careful and don't blow anything up!" Her dad said._

 _"Your no fun." She said as a come back and ran off to the weapons area._

 _"Your daughter is very special." Kelso said._

 _"I know very well that she is." Daren said._

 _In the weapons area Ryan looked around excitedly. Then she makes her way to the back and sees a bow staff that catches her attention._

 _"What is that? It looks really cool and why is it in the back?" She thought. "I feel like I need to hold it."_

 _She picked up the staff and it felt warm in her hands then the staff turned into gloves after a few seconds._

 _"Okay what just happened?" She said to herself then looked at her watch. "Wow I've been in here for a while I better go back."_

 _"I chose you." Said a voice out of nowhere._

 _"Who said that!" Shouted Ryan._

 _"I am the weapon you hold in your hands." The voice said. "Do not worry I am hear for you and will help you on your new adventure."_

 _"Okay so only I can use you?" She asked_

 _"No only one other person can use me and that is the person you truly trust." The voice said. "This is the only time I will speak to you Goodbye."_

 _"Okay I'm going to leave because this is really weird but bye."_

 _Ryan Left the room in a panic. Once she got out there was a huge explosion that knocked her off her feet._

 _"What the hell was that!" She yelled._

 _Then she saw people running to the explosion with weapons blazing._

 _"This day just keeps getting weirder."_

 _She got up and ran to see what happened and then she froze at the sight. Spyro was on a giant tripod with lasers and a small army of killer robots. Spyro looked like he did in the picture but he had a blood red shirt on and he wasn't smiling he was laughing._

 _"That guy has issues" Said Ryan._

 _Then Spyro looked at someone that she knew too well, her dad._

 _"We meet again Daren." Said Spyro_

 _"Yes, yes we do." Said her father._

 _Then Spyro jumped down and the two started to fight in hand to hand combat. But Spyro's tripod was still firing everywhere._

 _"Well that's not good and no one else is going to do anything so here goes nothing because what I am about to do is ether really brave or really really stupid." She thought. "But wait I need a weapon." She said. Then out of the blue the bow staff appears in her gloved hand. "Okay then this thing is really cool so hear goes nothing" She said._

 _Ryan ran toward the tripod and twisted just below the top and the bottom of the staff and four spear like electrified blades with a point in the center came out and she stabbed one of it's legs and then jumped up to where the control panel was and stabbed that too. The tripod came crashing down right next to her dad and Spyro's fight. Just in time to see her father get shot._

 _"NOOOOOO!" She screamed_

 _"Well well well...Look who we have hear. The only daughter of my arch enemy. I am going to make your death slow and painful and have you beg for it to end. Then after you die I will have your body as a trophy in my bedroom!" Spyro said in a deep scary voice._

 _Ryan looked at him with an eyebrow raised and said "Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine!"_

 _She ran at him at full speed and smashed the staff into the side of his head denting his skull. He fell to the ground, where one of his few remaining robots were, and said._

 _"I will find you Ryan and when I do you will meet the same fate as your father but only after taking everything you love away while you watch!"_

 _"Well I don't know about you but he needs therapy like now." She said to Kelso._

 _"This is bad." He said. "If he finds out about your family..."_

 _"I know what will happen." She said before he can finish. "But I am going to stay with them until I need to leave. Got it."_

 _"Yes, yes I do." He said back._

 ** _End of flashback._**

"Sweetie are you okay? Vivian asked. "You've been rippling for a while."

Ryan came back to the present and said "Yeah sorry mom just thinking, and about your question before I was just talking to myself."

"Well Isa just came in with the new dog to eat so come in." Her mom said.

 ** _At the dinner table..._**

"I love my new pet so much. Also I saw a cool bat outside today."

This statement made Ryan freeze and look up at her sister.

" _He is coming today she thought I need to leave tonight."_ She thought.

Then she caught sight of Pinky with a fedora on and smiled.

 ** _Later that night..._**

Ryan had all of her necessary's packed in a backpack and her bow staff in her gloves. She went to Isabella's room and grabbed Pinky. She brought him into the kitchen and put him on the floor.

"Look Pinky I know your a secret agent, So am I." She said.

The dog looked at her wide eyed and then stood up and put his fedora on.

"Okay I don't have much time so... how do I put this? I'm leaving for everyone safety so I need you to protect the family. I won't be back for a while so stay safe and give this note the my mom and sister when they wake up okay?" She asked.

The dog looked at her for a minute and nodded in response.

"Thanks, goodbye, and I love you." She said and ran out the door.

Pinky watched her go with a tear running down his cheek.

 _"Be safe."_ He thought.

 **Well that end the first chapter of my first fan-fiction. So thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Anniversary

**_This chapter takes place when Isabella is how old she is on the show._**

 ** _Seven years later Isabella is thirteen._**

Isabella get up at 8:30 to get ready to go over to her crush's (A.K.A Phineas) house to see what they are building today.

"Good morning Pinky." She said to her dog who just woke up.

"Isa time for breakfast." Her mom called from down to hall.

"Coming mom" Isabella called back.

When she got to the kitchen she saw a feast in front of her. She looked at her mom with a confused look on her face.

"Mom what's the event?" She asked.

"Well sweetie it's June 23rd." Her mom said looking down.

To Isabella the date smacked her in the face. How could she have been so stupid.

"Right." She said in an angry tone.

June 23rd today is the seven year anniversary when Ryan left out of nowhere. Isabella felt very hurt when she left.

"Well lets hope Phineas and Ferb can cheer me up." she said.

After breakfast she went across the street and to her friends backyard gate and opened the door.

"Hey Phineas Whatcha doin?" Isabella asked.

"Hi Isabella we are building a machine that can show every relative you ever had and it also shows how you feel towards them." Said Phineas.

"Cool so wh-"

"Whats up guys so what are you building today dinner bell." Said Buford.

"You do know Isabella was talking Buford." Said Baljeet.

"I just wanted to know what they were building." Buford said.

"Like I said it shows us everyone your related to and how you feel about them." Said Phineas.

"But it only shows family not friends." Said Ferb.

"That is awesome I want to go first." Shouted Buford.

"Okay stand right there." Phineas instructed. "Now put on the helmet and put your hand on that pad."

Then Buford's mom appeared on a screen and a pink appeared around the picture.

"What does the color mean?" Asked Baljeet.

"Well the color represents how you feel about the person. See we labeled it here pink means love, yellow means happy, green means that they're okay, blue means that they make you sad, and red means you hate them."

"Why would you add hate?" Isabella asked.

"Well we did put in all the other feelings in so why not." Ferb responded.

The picture moved to Buford's dad and the color turned green.

"Wow I didn't know you felt that way about your dad." Baljeet said.

"Well he is fine for a while but lets not get into detail about it." Buford responded.

"My turn!" Shouted Phineas.

The picture for his mom and dad were both pink. Ferb's picture was yellow and Candace's was green.

Baljeet went and his mom and dad were both yellow. Isabella was the only one left.

"Okay girly your turn" Said Buford.

Isabella looked at the machine and started to feel nervous.

"Come on it's fine" Phineas said.

"Fine I'll do it."

She put the helmet on and her mom appeared to be pink. Then her dad's picture showed up with no color. Phineas was confused and said.

"Must be something wrong with it."

But what Isabella said next shocked all of her friends.

"So that's what he looks like."

"What are you talking about? Y-you never met your dad?" Phineas asked.

"Never got the chance he died when I was a baby." Answered Isabella.

Phineas looked at the ground feeling sorry for her. Then something else happened that was strange to Phineas. A girl popped up on screen that he never saw before. He looked at his friends who shrugged their shoulders. He turned back to ask who she was but then saw that the picture was red. Phineas never thought that Isabella could even feel hate.

"Isabella who is that?" Asked Baljeet.

Isabella stayed quiet and just looked at the screen. Phineas walked over and pushed a button that identified the family relation and was shocked at the result. The bottom in big letters flashed SISTER.

"I didn't know you had a sister!" Shouted everyone at the same time.

Isabella took-off the helmet and ran back to her house with tears in her eyes.

The gang looked at each other and ran to her house but before they did Baljeet asked "Hey where's Perry?"

Isabella ran inside and up to her room and shut the door. A minute later her friends arrived in her house and saw her mom.

"Hi Mrs. Garcia Shapiro where's Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"Her room." Vivian answered. "She was very upset."

"I think that was our fault. We asked about her sister but we..." Baljeet didn't get to finish when the glass plates Vivian was holding fell to the ground her face was sad.

"Are you alright?!" Phineas asked.

"Oh no." She said. "I can understand why she was like that now."

"Why was she like that? I mean was it something we did?" Phineas asked.

"It is not your fault Phineas honey but her sister is a very delicate subject especially today."

Phineas now wanted to know more about the subject so he can understand how she felt.

"Okay I will tell you the story"

 _ **Ripple effects appear and the backstory shows itself...**_

"Ryan was a year older then Isabella. They were six and seven and they just got Pinky. Everything seemed great until that night She left a note that said **I'm leaving and I won't be back for a while."**

 _ **Ripple effects end...**_

"The night she left...was seven years ago...today" Vivian chocked out. "She left without saying goodbye."

The group of boys looked at each other and realized how touchy the subject of her sister was. Then he got a little mad.

" _How dare her, leaving her family for no reason!"_ He thought. " _Where did she go?"_

 ** _Cuts to two feet running as fast as they can through the woods..._**

A figure with a hooded cloak with a bone mask and wearing all black said "Huff...huff man I am tired."

She stops to catch her breath then turns around to see about ten robots advancing on her.

She shouted, "Come on!" and stated running again.

"Man these things are persistent." she said to herself while running.

One of the robots aimed it's laser at her and said _"Target found eliminate, eliminate."_

The other robots followed and all shot at once. But the figure was one step ahead of them and pulled out an electro staff and blocked all the blasts. Then pulled out six knives and threw them at the robots. The knives sliced into the robots heads and six of them fell dead. The remaining four moved and continued blasting. The figure turned to run again but one of the robots had a lucky shot and the blast hit her upper arm.

The figure yelled "Ow that was really painful."

She ran for cover and slid be hide a tree.

"Ow pain...pain...everything hurts." She said.

She looked at her arm and saw that it was bleeding rapidly.

"Shit that's not good." She said to herself. "I got to get out of hear now!"

She took out her electro staff and charged the remaining robots. 45 seconds later the remaining four robots were in pieces.

"Take that you pieces of crap." She yelled.

 ** _Back at the agent base..._**

"Hey boss." The figure said.

"Your late Ryan." Kelso said.

"Well what else is new" Ryan said back.

She took of her mask and winced a little.

"Oh my god get to medical now!" Kelso said a little worried.

"Fine! Your so overprotective Kelso."

 _ **A few hours later...**_

"Hey what are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"In battle you got hit with a laser from one of the robots right?" asked Kelso.

"Yeah so? Its not like they got..." She trailed off. "HOLY SHIT! Please tell me they don't have my blood sample!" Ryan shouted.

Kelso sighed and said "They have your blood sample."

"That means that there..." She couldn't finish.

"They are heading for your family in Danville."

"CRAP that's horrible! My family is there and they can die. Plus the traffic is just to much." She said.

Kelso just looked at her with a frown.

"What? You cant argue with facts, Look the point is I cant get there in a vehicle I need to go on foot." She said back.

"That's a very long trip almost a whole day on foot." Kelso said.

"Then I better get started." Ryan said with a smirk.

"Well we do have something That can get you there faster." Kelso said.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

Kelso just smiled and lead her into the weapons room.

 _ **Back in Danville...**_

"Look Isabella I'm sorry about your sister...I..I didn't know." Phineas said.

"It's not your fault I just wish I knew where she went." Isabella said. "So what else do you want to do today?"

"I don't know Isabella. Ferb any ideas?" Phineas asked.

Ferb took out a piece of paper and unfolded it. Blue prints for a super Yahtzee game appeared.

"Nice Ferb hey where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

Then right be hide him Isabella said "Hey where's Pinky?"

 _ **In Pinky's Layer...**_

"Good morning Agent P and Agent Pinky." Said Admiral Acronym.

"Yes it's good to see our best agents." Said Major Monogram. "We need both of you for another mission."

"Well really a protection mission. Scanners picked up an army of robots approaching Danville and we need you to protect as many people when they get here."

Then Admiral Acronym said. "We know you want to protect you families above all but we need you to help everyone too. Understood?"

The two agents gave a proud salute and left the layer.

 _ **Back in Phineas and Ferb's backyard...**_

"This is really fun. Okay that's a Full House for me." Said Isabella. "Oh there you are Pinky and Perry."

Phineas smiled and picked up his platypus then looked at Isabella.

 _"Wow she looks great. I'm glad I could make her happy today plus she really looks cute with her long black hair and..."_

Phineas was lost in thought staring at Isabella until she noticed.

"Hey are you okay Phineas?" Isabella asked snapping him back into the real world.

"Um...Yeah I'm...I'm fine." He studded out.

Ferb was watching the scene and walked over to his brother after Isabella left to get water for him. Ferb blinked at Phineas with told him what was that?

"Ferb I was in Isabella-Land again." He said embarrassed.

Ferb held back a chuckle and then blinked again.

"I can't tell her it would just be weird." Phineas said again.

Isabella was walking over to where Phineas was with Pinky right be hide her. She looked up at the clouds but something else got her attention. She looked just right and dropped her glass. Isabella couldn't find words but she let out a small scream that got Pinky's attention. So he looked up and his jaw dropped. A huge army of robots we almost right at the city. Isabella screamed again that got everyone's attention.

Phineas ran over and asked. "What's wrong Isabella."

Isabella didn't say anything just pointed at the army. Phineas looked at the army of robot and said just one word. "RUN!" He screamed.

Everybody started running away from the robots that started swooping down at them all over the city.

 _ **At Spyro's layer...**_

"Find this Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and her family and friends and I want them alive!" He shouted to his robots in his control room. "But if you cant get everyone just get the girl and the dog. They are both extremely important to my plan so get them both alive and kill anyone who gets in the way!" He shouted again.

 _ **Back in Danville...**_

Everyone in the city was screaming and running trying to get away from the army. The Robots picked people up scanned and dropped them back down looking for their targets.

Buford, Baljeet, Phineas, and Ferb ran to Lawrence's pawn shop that he left alone a few hours ago.

"What are those things? What do they want?" Cried Buford.

"I don't know but lets stay away from them." Replied Phineas. "Wait where is Isabella?" Phineas said in a panicked tone. "Ahahahahahahahaha!" He yelled.

"We must have gotten separated in the crowd of people." Baljeet said.

 _ **On the other side of town...**_

Isabella, Ginger, Pinky, and Katie were catching their breath after running for a long time.

"W-what were those things?" Ginger asked trying to catch her breath. "And where is everyone else."

"I don't know but we need somewhere to hide now." Isabella said.

"Everywhere is above ground. Where can we go?" Asked Katie.

Then right when Isabella was about to say something a robot appeared behind her. The robot scanned her then said. " _Target one found._ " It reached for her and grabbed her by the neck but right then Pinky put his hat on and jumped on the robot and got on it's back then pulled out it's motherboard. The robot fell to the ground and released her.

Isabella rubbed her neck then looked at her dog in disbelief and said. "What?"

Pinky looked down ashamed then looked up with tears in his eyes and handed her a pamphlet. She was about to take it when six more robots showed up and scanned both Isabella and Pinky.

One of them said " _Both targets found. Capture for Spyro._ "

Then two of the robots lunged at them. One grabbed Isabella by the neck again and the other grabbed Pinky by the waste. Then both Ginger and Katie jumped at the robots to try to free them but one of the robots fired at them and they both lost their grip.

Isabella was about to lose conciseness so she peeled back the robot's fingers so she could yell to her friends. "RUN AND GET HELP!"

Then the fingers snapped back around her neck and she blacked out.

 _ **Fireside Girl Headquarters...**_

Gretchen, Adyson, Holly, and Milly were at headquarters after running for their lives through the streets.

"Where could everyone be?" Milly asked worried.

"I'm sure they're fine but we need to hold down the fort until it's safe." Said Gretchen.

But she was scared too. Everybody was scared about this invasion of robots but no one but Milly showed it.

"We're going to be fine we just need to lay low for a while." Said Gretchen.

 _ **Back at the Pawn shop...**_

"What can we do?" Asked Baljeet.

"I don't know." Answered Phineas.

He was still worried about Isabella and was pacing the shop.

Then Buford cried out. "Oh no you have a crush on Isabella!"

Phineas froze and said. "It's that obvious?" Phineas asked a little nervous.

"Well yeah remember the time those pharmacists attacked and we took cover in your house but when you realized Isabella was missing you freaked out?" Asked Baljeet.

"Well yeah." Phineas said a little shy. "You know since then?"

"Yes, yes we did." Answered Baljeet.

"Well since you brought up that topic we might as well go to Fireside Girl Headquarters." Said Phineas.

"Lets go then!" Yelled Buford.

"We need to be ready so lets suit up." Said Ferb.

The four boys in their armor and laser guns ran through the city to get to Fireside Girl Headquarters. They blasted a few robots here and there but finally got there after an hour.

 _ **Inside Fireside Girl Headquarters...**_

"We have incoming!" Shouted Adyson.

"Get ready girls!" Yelled Gretchen.

Then they heard a familiar voice outside.

"It's okay it's us." Said Phineas.

"Well that almost everyone." Holly said.

"What Isabella's not here!"

"No sorry Phineas." Said Gretchen.

 _ **Back to Ginger and Katie...**_

"This is really really bad." Said Ginger holding her arm.

"I know but we have to stay on task." She said while limping. "Isabella want's us to get help so we'll get help."

"But how? Most likely everyone is at Fireside Girl Headquarters witch is all the way across town. How do we get there without being spotted?!" Ginger asked.

"I don't know but we need to stay positive. I mean we can think of something." Katie said a little scared.

She new Ginger was right they couldn't make it with their injuries. They would be blasted before they make it half way. Then something black caught her eye and she looked up.

"Did you see that Ginger?" Katie asked.

"See what?" Asked Ginger.

Then she saw it too.

"Okay that time I saw it." Said Ginger.

They turned around and looked up but then the thing they saw landed be hide them. They turned around slowly and there stood a tall girl in all black with a black hood and a mask made out of a deer skull with a metal jetwing. The figure looked at both of them. They were about to scream but the figure put her hands over their mouths and moved into an alleyway. She removed her hood and mask and reveled her face.

"Hi." The figure said. "What are your names?"

"Um...My name is Katie and this is Ginger. We are from fireside girl troop 46231."

"Did you just say fireside girl troop 46231?" The figure asked.

"Yes. Yes we did." Said Ginger.

"Do you know Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?" She asked.

"Well yes she is our troop leader." Ginger said again.

"So who are you?" Asked Katie.

"Well I'm Ryan. Her older sister."

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to write and put up but it's up now so yeah. I'm going to put up the next chapter as fast as I can so just wait because I'm really busy but stay a little longer to see how my story plays out. thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ship

**I'm sorry this took so long to get up but thanks for waiting.**

 _ **Inside Spyro's flying layer...**_

Isabella and Pinky were brought up to the ship. Isabella was still unconscious in the robots arms with Pinky still held in the other robots hand.

He thought _"If they lay a finger on you it will be the last mistake they make."_

The robots brought them into a dark room with only the light from computer screens in front of them. To Pinky's right there were hundreds of files in alphabetical order. To his left he saw a robot bat sitting in a birdcage. They were brought halfway into the room where Pinky saw a large black chair with a tall evil looking man.

The man turned his chair around slowly and said "Hello my esteemed guests!"

Pinky growled at him and the man just smirked.

"Ah yes! Thank you for reminding me I have an animal translator right here." The man said with a smirk.

He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small ball made from medal.

"Here you go little dog" He said again.

He put the ball in Pinky's mouth and it attached itself to his tongue.

"Let me go." Pinky said in an angry tone with a Spanish accent.

"Ah it works!" Said the man. "Also I will not let you go. You and the girl are important to my plan. Now in order to continue this conversation I need the girl awake."

He snapped his fingers and the robot holding Isabella slammed her onto the floor and Pinky heard a small crack and a load cry from Isabella. At this Pinky tried to get free to help his owner.

"Isabella! Isabella can you hear me?!" Pinky said.

"Well that didn't work." The man said. "You robot get me a bucket of cold water."

The robot left to get the water then he turned back to Pinky. Pinky growled at him again with an angry look in his eyes. The man just grinned at Pinky and laughed.

He said. "Relax little dog I wont kill her. Well yet."

The robot returned with the bucket of water and dumped it on Isabella's head. Isabella looked up a few seconds later at her dog.

"P-pinky. She shuddered. "Are you okay?"

The dog nodded at his beloved owner. The man walked over to her and bent down and put a finger under her chin so she would look at him.

"Hello there girl." He said evilly. "Wake up because I have a lot planned for you today. Drop the dog."

The robot holding Pinky let go and he fell to the floor. Pinky then got up and rushed to his owner when the man stepped back.

"Pinky...Pinky I..I don't feel to good." Isabella said weakly.

Pinky had tears in his eyes and leaned in and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Well now that my other guest is awake we can continue on why you are here." The man said.

"Who are you?" Isabella asked.

"My name is Spyro your sisters enemy who has been fighting me for years. I didn't know she had a family until one of my robots got her blood sample for me. Now that I know she had a sister and a dog I can get revenge on her."

"M...My sister is a spy?" Isabella asked.

"Well yes and no." Spyro replied. "She is a spy but also a secret agent. She travels all over the world taking out my outposts, my weapons factories, my robot factories, and even six of my homes." He said a little sad. "But now that I know she has a family I can finally get her back."

"Wait Ryan left to protect us?" Isabella asked.

"Well yes and it worked for a few years but I got her this time!" He said then laughed for a while.

Pinky looked at Isabella with a worried expression on his face. He knew this would be a very long day.

 _ **Back with Ryan, Ginger, and Katie...**_

"Your Isabella's sister?!" Cried Ginger.

Ryan then put a hand over her mouth and pulled both Ginger and Katie deeper into the alleyway.

"Look I know you have a lot of questions and I know that you think I'm a bad person for leaving Isabella out of nowhere because I know she told you but for the life of all three of us can you keep in down!" Ryan said in an angry whisper.

"Okay so if your Isabella's sister and you care about her a lot why did you leave?" Asked Katie.

"I left so this wouldn't happen." Ryan answered. "And the truth is I really didn't want to leave her but I had to in order to keep my family safe."

"But if your a highly trained warrior couldn't you just fight them off?" Asked Ginger.

"Okay first of all I was seven and second of all I wasn't nearly as skilled back then. Now I will ask my question again. Where is my sister?"

Ginger and Katie looked at each other with nervous faces then looked back at Ryan.

"Some robots took her and Pinky to that ship." Answered Katie looking down.

Ryan felt like a train just hit her square in the chest. then looked at them again.

"Did the robots say anything on who they captured them for?" She asked.

"The robots did say capture for Spy row I think." Ginger replied.

"SPYRO THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Shouted Ryan.

One of the robots heard her and came into the alleyway with it's laser pointed at them. Ryan was not in the mood however and jumped on it's back then pulled out her electro staff and stabbed it into the top of it's head. She then twisted the bottom and the robots head exploded.

"Wow that was scary." Said Ginger.

"Now is not the time. Your friends where are they?" Ryan asked.

"Well If I had to guess it would be Fireside Girl Headquarters." Answered Katie. "But we cant make it all the way there with our injuries."

"You right but is there somewhere closer?" Ryan asked.

"Well my house is right around the corner. We can go there and Stacy most likely there too."

"Great lets get moving." Said Ryan.

 _ **At Stacy's house...**_

Candace and Stacy were at Stacy's house watching a movie when the attack started. They boarded up all the windows and were armed with a golf club and baseball bat.

"Okay I know this cant be Phineas and Ferb because they never do anything destructive." Candace said.

"Well whoever made them is pure evil." Stacy said.

They both heard footsteps be hide them a hide be hind the couch. Then Perry the Platypus appeared in the living room.

"Perry!" Exclaimed Candace.

Perry looked up and saw one of his owners and his eyes filled with tears and jumped and hugged her.

"Perry!" Candace said again.

Perry only chatted and hugged her tighter. Candace smiled and started crying too and hugged Perry back.

"Hey Perry." Stacy said with a smile.

Perry chatted in response along with a thumbs up.

"Wait Stacy you knew about this?"

"Well yeah he kind of crashed into my house." Stacy said with a little chuckle.

"Okay so I have a lot of questions but they can wait until we find out whats really going on." Candace said.

Perry nodded but his head turned when they heard a knock on the back door.

"Who was that?" Candace asked aloud.

Her question was answered when a little girls voice was heard.

"S-Stacy...Stacy it me Ginger!" Ginger cried out of breath.

Stacy got up and ran to the back door and looked to make sure it was her. She saw her sister along with Katie and another girl who she didn't recognize helping Katie walk. She opened the door to let them in.

"Who is that?" Stacy asked pointing to Ryan.

"Tell you later Stacy." Said Katie. "First me and Ginger need some medical help."

Stacy looked at the gash in Katie's leg and the one on Ginger's arm. Ryan helped get them to the couch while Stacy looked for some first ad kits. When they got to the couch Candace was happy to see them then gave a funny look to Ryan.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"I asked the same question." Said Stacy with a few med kits in hand.

"It's okay we know first ad. We can do this ourselves." Said Katie.

Then her eyes fell on Perry.

"Perry your one too?" Said Katie.

Perry looked confused.

"They found out about Pinky." Said Ryan.

Perry looked at her and pointed and then looked at Ginger and Katie as they were doing first ad on their cuts. They looked at each other then at Ryan.

She sighed then said. "Fine I'll introduce myself for you. My name is Ryan Garcia-Shapiro, Isabella is my sister.

All three of them stared with their mouths hanging open.

"Yes I know shocking but now is not the time to be mad at me I did it to keep this from happening but the guy in charge of this robot army got my blood sample and found out that I have a family and now he has Isabella and Pinky on his ship. So yell at me later." Ryan said.

"Wow okay so you left to protect her but he found out and came hear?" Candace asked.

"Yes. Yes he did." Replied Ryan.

"But why does he hate you?" Candace asked.

"Long story but right now we need to get to Fireside Girl Headquarters to find everyone else." Ryan said back. "We stopped hear for first ad but are we good?"

"No we need to rest. We lost a lot of blood." Ginger said a little tired.

"Okay, but we leave tomorrow." Ryan said.

 ** _Back at Fireside Girl Headquarters..._**

Phineas has been running in circles, flailing his arms, and yelling for a solid 30 minutes.

"What do we do?! Where do we go?! Where's Isabella?!" Yelled Phineas in a panic.

"Well for starters I think we can check panicking off the list!" Replied Buford.

"He's right Phineas. We need to stay focused on everybody." Said Gretchen.

"But Phineas is right." Said Baljeet. "We don't know how to break these robots, we don't know who sent them, and to top it all off with the worst one of all some of our closest friends are missing and could possibly be dead!"

At this statement Phineas began to panic again but before it got out of hand Gretchen walked up and slapped him in the face.

"Get it together!" She shouted. "We need to stay positive. Isabella, Ginger, and Katie are part of our troop and highly skilled. They'll make it."

"I'm sooo in love with her right now." Buford said.

Milly leaned over and asked. "What?"

"Nothing." He said back quickly.

"Look we need to focus on our situation first." Adyson pointed out.

"She's right. What can we do?" Holly asked.

Everyone knew the answer. They couldn't do anything until they found out why the robots were hear. Or who was controlling them and what he/she wanted. Phineas however was still in deep thought about what Baljeet said. Isabella could be dead, no he would not except that answer at all. He needed to find her. Ferb was watching his brother and saw that he was at war with himself. He walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and lead him into an empty room.

"Ferb I'm really worried about Isabella." Phineas said sadly.

Ferb blinked at his brother telling him to continue.

"Well I miss her voice, her cute smile, her cool fireside girl outfit, her strong independent leadership, and her amazing raven black hair..." Phineas said but was cut off by Ferb putting a hand on his shoulder and laughing.

"D-do you have a cru-crush on...on Isabella!" Ferb said between laughs.

"What! Ferb! I..." But he was cut off again by Ferb and his soul reading look. "M...maybe I do." Phineas said shyly. "But I was scared that she would get grossed out so for the past summer I was making these inventions."

"Wait you built those inventions to impress her? Plus you didn't know that she liked you too?!" Ferb asked.

"W-well yeah AND WAIT WHAT!" Phineas exclaimed.

"She had a crush on you forever bro." Ferb said giggling a little.

"Wow I just feel really stupid and now she may be dead." Phineas said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry." Ferb said bringing him into a hug. "We'll find her."

 _ **Back at Stacy's house...**_

It was 9:30 p.m. and the house was pitch black except for a small candle in the living room. Katie and Ginger were moved into Ginger's room to rest and Stacy let Candace take her room while she slept on the couch. Ryan sighed and looked at a picture with her mom, dad, Pinky, and Isabella the day they got Pinky.

"What are you still doing up" Stacy asked.

Ryan didn't jump at Stacy's voice she just turned around and gave a weak smile.

"Ha I should ask you the same question" Ryan said back.

"What's that?" Stacy asked pointing to the picture.

"Oh this? It's just me and my family together before dad died." Ryan said sadly.

"Can I see?" Stacy asked.

"Go nuts." Ryan said with a smirk.

Stacy looked at the picture of Ryan and her family and smiled.

"You know Stacy that picture was taken a little over seven years ago." Ryan said.

Stacy looked up from the picture and waited for her to continue.

"Also I never had the heart to tell Isabella how our dad really died." Ryan said with a tear in her eye. "He was killed by Spyro the man in charge of the robots. He shot my dad right in front of me and laughed."

Stacy felt really bad for her that she could do nothing for her father.

"I told Isa that he died in a car crash on the way back from the trip we took together the day he was shot." Ryan continued. "And I felt that I was no better then the bad guys for no sharing the truth. You'll never know what it's like to go through that experience. A victory at the price of heartbreak is no true victory at all." Ryan said with tears running freely now. "And I can't imagine the way Isabella felt when she woke up the next morning and found out that I left.

Stacy put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"I can't say I know how you feel. But I can say is that if you did everything you did to keep her safe then you are a true and caring sister." Stacy said back. "You know me and Ginger may not be that close but I will never stop loving her. Sometimes you need to break things down before you can build them back up."

Ryan sniffed and said. "Thanks for this Stacy. You may not be my sister but you are my friend."

 **Okay that was chapter three and I hoped you liked it because I will try to get the rest of the chapters up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Message

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get up but the rest will be up soon.**

 _ **At Fireside Girl Headquarters...**_

"Okay we need to find out where our friends could be hiding out." Said Holly.

"But how? All we know is that they can be anywhere." Milly said close to tears.

"Don't worry Milly we'll find them." Adyson said pulling her into a hug.

Then Phineas and Ferb walk out of the room they were in after confirming his feelings about Isabella for the second time.

"Where do we start looking?" Baljeet asked.

"I don't know but we can't leave here because of all the robots. We'll get spotted no doubt." Gretchen said.

"Can't we just sneak around them?" Baljeet asked.

"Impossible. They're too many." Adyson said.

"Cant we fight them instead?" Asked Buford who seemed to want to go with that plan.

"We can't fight them in hand to hand combat. Their armor is way to strong. Plus you have the only ray guns." Holly answered.

"So we do nothing?!" Phineas yelled in an angry tone.

Ferb put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Phineas looked at his brother and sighed. e hated doing nothing unless it was one of their do nothing days.

"Well we can't do anything. I'm sorry but we can't." Said Gretchen sadly.

"She's right Phineas. All we can do is hope that everyone else is safe." Said Milly.

 _ **Back into Spyro's flying lab...**_

"So the girl had two friend with her but they got away." Spyro said to himself while looking at the footage the other robots got during the kidnapping. "Well at least the two other girls most likely meet with my enemy and told her I have her sister. But I need her to come to me so what will do the trick." He thought for three seconds before an evil smile spread across his face. "And I think I have just the thing."

He orders his robots to bring Isabella and Pinky to the 'Room' as he called it.

"This is going to be both enjoyable and satisfying." He said with a chuckle.

 _ **Back to Stacy's house...**_

Ginger and Katie woke up with Stacy and Perry bringing in some buttered bread, milk, and a few half cooked eggs.

"Sorry sis we lost power halfway through cooking." Stacy said.

"It's okay sis and thanks." Ginger replied.

"No problem, it's fine and thank you too Perry.

Stacy smiled and Perry chattered in response.

Candace was stirring a little bit after Ryan tried to get her up by shacking her shoulders.

"Wow this teen can sleep." Ryan said a little impressed. She started shacking Candace again but with the same response. "God dammit." Ryan said allowed. "Well I'm sorry in advance." Ryan said. She ran downstairs and gabbed a bucket from one of the cabinets and went to the sink. She set the water to cold and started to fill the bucket. When it was full she went back upstairs and into Stacy's room where Candace was.

"Well here goes nothing." Ryan said and dumped the bucket of water onto Candace's face.

She woke up with a start but still a little groggy so she took out her electro staff and gave Candace a little shock. Candace then jumped off the bed and fell on her face.

"Good your up." Said Ryan with a smile.

"What was that for?!" Candace asked looking at Ryan with a shocked look on her face.

"You wouldn't get up after I shock you so really you brought this on yourself." Ryan said back with a smirk.

Candace just looked at her with an annoyed expression on her face and said. "I hate you."

"Not the first time I heard that." She said back. "Now come on we have to get moving."

Candace groaned and got up off the floor. She went downstairs and found everyone else down there already. Candace's eyes fell on Katie who still needed help walking.

"Are you sure your okay?" Candace asked.

"Yeah just a little pain in my leg but I can make it." Katie replied.

"She has a point Candace. We can't leave her here and we can't wait for her to completely heal ether." Ryan said. "Now what's the fastest way to Fireside Girl Headquarters?"

"It's only six blocks away. But we can cut through a few yards to make it a little faster." Ginger said.

"Okay lets go." Stacy said.

All five left the house with Ryan carrying Katie on her back. They got to the yard across the street and stopped when they saw a few robots pass. Perry looked to see if the coast was clear and then gave a flick of his hand. They all ran through a few more yards but stopped when they saw a robot wall around city hall.

"We need to go around." Candace said.

"Okay but we'll be spotted if we move from cover." Ryan said. "We can't fight them so we go back out and around."

Perry lead them back two streets and then they all sprinted across and around city hall. Every street was empty except for them and the robot patrols. They snaked between alleyways and jumped fences.

"Just down the road is headquarters." Ginger said. "Lets go-"

"No wait." Ryan cut off.

"Why?" Ginger asked.

"We can't get in through the front. Look over there." Ryan said and pointed to around twenty robots on the street.

"Okay point taken so what do we do?" Asked Candace.

"Katie, Ginger is there another way to get into headquarters without using the street?"

"Well during the pharma-zombie apocalypse Isabella used the tunnels under the city and entered through the floor board." Katie said on Ryan's back.

"Then that's our way in and out." Ryan said.

"Okay were's the nearest entrance to the tunnels?" Asked Stacy.

"Over there under that trashcan." Ginger said.

"Lets go!" Candace said in a whisper.

They all dashed across the street to the trashcan.

"Candace take Katie and Perry keep watch and let us know if the robots are coming." Ryan said.

Perry nodded and peered his head around the corner of the alley and looked at the robots. At the same time Ryan and Stacy were moving the trashcan so they could enter the tunnels.

"Okay got it!"Stacy said proudly.

"Yeah you can get an award later get in the hole!" Ryan said.

Candace put Katie down first and then followed then Ginger slid down. Stacy was getting in the hole when Perry started to chatter a lot.

"The robots are coming this way get down now!" Ryan said.

Stacy looked really scared and then slid down.

"Perry get over here!" Ryan said in an angry whisper.

Perry ran and dove in the hole then Ryan jumped in and put the trashcan back in place just as the robot came into the alley. It looked around finding nothing and left.

"That was close." Candace said putting Katie on her back again.

"We have to keep moving and get to headquarters." Ginger said.

Perry chattered in agreement and pointed.

"Your right Perry more can be down here." Ryan said.

"Lets get a move on then." Said Stacy.

After about ten minutes they reached a rope latter.

"Looks like our way in." Said Candace. And when we get back down we should get rid of the latter.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait here I'll go first." Ryan said.

She climbed the latter and found a trapdoor and stared pushing on it.

 _ **Inside Fireside Girl Headquarters...**_

"Well were toast if we can't leave." Buford said.

"Look something will turn up." Said Gretchen.

Just then they all heard pounding on the trapdoor in the back of the room. The guys pulled out their guns ready to fire but what came up shocked them all. A girl that looked a little older then them dressed in all black with a mask sitting on the top of her head and dirt on her face came up through the door.

The unknown figure to them said. "Why was that door stuck do you not have any budget?"

Everyone looked at her with a confused expression.

"Are you the Fireside girls?" The figure asked.

The girls didn't speak they just nodded.

"And are you guys Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford?" She asked.

They nodded too still a little shocked.

"Thank God!" She cried out. "Guys it's okay come on up."

Everyone else however was confused about this person. They all looked at each other and wondered who she called to. But unaware to them Ryan saw Candace climb up the latter with Katie on her back. Candace stopped a little lower then the door and pushed Katie up. Ryan bent down and grabbed Katie's hands. To everybody else they saw her bend down and gasped at what she pulled up or really who. In her hands Katie was pulled into the building and laid on the floor next to her. When Katie saw her troop and friends she got up to hug them but fell down.

Ryan turned around and said. "Katie no you know you shouldn't walk yet!"

Everyone gazes fell onto Katie's right leg and saw it wrapped in bandages and bleeding. Everyone gasped and Holly ran over to help. But then stopped when she saw Ryan reach down again and pull out someone else. This time it was Phineas and Ferb's time to gasp. She pulled Candace up into the building too. Candace was not as harmed as Katie but did have a scratch on her cheek. When she saw her brothers she ran and gave them a big hug witch they returned.

Ryan smiled and leaned down and shouted. "Stacy help Ginger up!"

The troop was happy that Ginger and her sister were safe too. Ginger was helped up into the clubhouse and hugged her troop. Stacy smiled at her sister and her friends. She looked down and grabbed Perry and helped him inside too.

"Perry!" Phineas cried and ran over to hug his pet.

"Perry why are you wearing a hat?" Phineas asked.

"He's a secret agent Phineas." Replied Candace.

Phineas looked at his sister then at Perry and said. "Who cares I'm just happy your safe."

Everyone was smiling ear to ear but their smiles faded when they saw Ryan close the door.

"Wait Isabella's not with you?" Gretchen asked.

"No. Sorry." Ryan said.

"Okay before we continue I need to ask something. Who are you?" Buford asked.

"My name is Ryan. Ryan Garcia-Shapiro Isabella's older sister." She answered.

"What!" Everyone in the room exclaimed except everyone who was with her.

"Yes I know Isabella told you that I left her for no reason but that's wrong. I left to protect her so yell at me later!" She said.

"Fine but were is Isabella?" Asked Phineas.

Everyone who just entered Fireside Girl Headquarters looked down.

Then after a few seconds Ryan said. "Th-the r-robots...kidnapped her and Pinky."

Again everyone in the room who didn't know gasped.

 _ **Up in Spyro's ship...**_

Pinky was trying to break free from the robots grasp to help his owner. The 'Room' was a term that meant torture chamber and Spyro was electrocuting, cutting, or downright punching Isabella and he was recording it. This made Pinky furious at Spyro for doing this to her.

 _"You bastard!"_ Pinky barked out through the translator.

"I would watch your tongue dog." Spyro said coldly.

Isabella started to get up but was kicked down by Spyro who laughed at her pain.

"So weak." He spat at her. "Take her back to the cell with her dog. I have a message to send."

The robots carried Isabella and Pinky away and throw them into a cell. Pinky then ran over to his owner who was knocked out by the kick and was bruised, cut, and bleeding from the other attacks. Her breathing was slow and her pulse was weak. Pinky could feel tears in his eyes. He should have been the on to take those hits. Pinky could feel anger take over his body.

Pinky then said. _"Spyro will die for what he has done to you Isabella."_

 **Yeah I know another cliffhanger and you think I'm a jerk but I can only fit so many words in a chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't piss off Ryan

**Sorry this chapter took so long but ENJOY!**

 _ **In Spyro's ship...**_

 _"Isabella please wake up."_ Pinky said with tears in his eyes.

Isabella began to stir a bit then opened her eyes and gave Pinky a look full of pain.

"Pinky?" Isabella said.

Pinky nodded at his owner who started to smile.

"Your okay?" Isabella asked.

Pinky looked a little shocked at the question he thought that Isabella would care more about herself at this moment. But once again he nodded. Isabella smiled but then looked at him with a serous look. This caught Pinky a little off guard. He looked at his owner with a confused look. Isabella seemed to know why he looked at her like this.

"Pinky is what that guy said about Ryan true?"

Pinky knew why she was like this now so he got the courage to answer her question.

 _"Yes. Yes it is."_ He said back.

Isabella looked at her dog then to the ceiling of their cell.

"But do you know how he knows her?" She asked.

Pinky shock his head. He may have known that she was a spy when she left but he didn't know what kind of work she did as one.

"But you knew she was a spy." Isabella said. It was more of a statement then a question.

Pinky sighed and said. _"I found out the day she left."_

"Do you know why she left?"

 _"No."_ Pinky said back.

"But I know." Said someone in the cell across from them.

 _"Who are you?"_ Pinky asked while stepping in front of Isabella in a protective way.

"Don't worry I'm a friend." The man said again. "I'm glad Ryan left before I happened today and back when she left you in the middle of the night."

 _"WHO ARE YOU?"_ Pinky said in a more angry tone.

"My name is Kelso. You dad used to work for me Isabella. Plus your sister is one of the best spies I ever had."

Isabella's jaw dropped when she heard him talk about her father.

"You knew my father? And my sister works for you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes and yes Isabella. Your father was a great man and a true friend. Tell me when your sister came home by herself did she tell you how your dad died?" He asked.

"Ryan said there was a car accident on the way back." Isabella said back.

"Well Ryan kept to the deal." Kelso said.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Pinky asked.

"You asked yourself how Spyro here knew your sister. Well here's the answer kid, he is her number one enemy in her life. And he wants to get revenge on her for everything she has done to slow his plans down." Kelso said.

"What?! But wait if Spyro wants to get revenge on her why did he kidnap me and Pinky?" Isabella asked.

"Before I answer that question you need to know a little more." Kelso said. "I'll keep this short for you kid. The reason that your sister hates Spyro so much is that Spyro was the one who killed your father."

Isabella felt like she was hit by a bullet train. Her eyes widened with fear then turned back to Kelso who stopped to let her process this information. Isabella looked up at her dog to see him as shocked as her. They both looked at Kelso to continue.

"Okay so now that your good for me to continue I'll go on. Ryan knew about this because she was there when he died. Spyro saw that he had a daughter and went after her but she destroyed his tripod and beat the crap out of him. He escaped but he still didn't know about you. So me and Ryan made a deal she can go home but lie about her fathers death but she joins the agency and if she sees any of Spyro's tech looking for her she must leave." Kelso explained.

"But the day she left I didn't see any tech that belonged to him." Isabella said.

"Did you see any tech that day?" Kelso asked.

"Well that day I was playing with Pinky out side and i think i saw a robot bat." Isabella said thinking hard.

"Like the on he had in the birdcage you saw." Kelso said with an eyebrow raised.

Isabella thought for a moment before slapping herself in the head.

"So she left to protect me and my family. But what would have happened if she stayed?" Isabella asked.

"If Spyro found out that Ryan had a family he would have killed everyone in that house." Kelso said sadly. "But now that he knows about you he will do anything to make Ryan suffer. Even if it means killing her family."

"So Ryan cares a lot about me?" Isabella asked.

"Are you kidding Isabella?! She would not stop talking about how great her family was and she would always carry a picture of you guys everywhere we sent her. From the Middle East to here she never let go of that picture." Kelso yelled.

Isabella and Pinky started to cry at the thought that Ryan talked so highly of them when she was working.

"To be honest she went be hide my back a few times and came back to see how you were doing." Kelso said with a little smile. "And right when she heard that you could be in trouble she grabbed a jet-wing and flew here as fast as she could."

"Yes that is impressive how much she cares about you girl." Said Spyro.

Everyone turned around to look at him.

"Well my plan is to kill her on the inside by killing you while she watches and then kill her." He said with an evil smile.

"Ryan stopped you once she can do it again!" Kelso shouted at him.

"Watch yourself Kelso!" He shot back. "As I was saying I need to get her up here so I recorded our little talk and told my robots to give the recording to her. I'm sure she will be up here in no time." He said with a grin.

 _ **Back at Fireside Girl Headquarters...**_

"What? Why? What do we do?" Phineas shouted as he began to have yet another panic attack.

Ryan however was really annoyed at his for not being able to keep it together. She walked up to him and grabbed his right forearm and flipped him over and smashed him into the ground.

"You need to get it together now!" Ryan shouted at him.

Phineas looked up and edged into the corner and stood up.

"Okay so what do we do?" Said Phineas who was holding his arm.

"Spyro is the one who is controlling all of the robots and he has my sister and dog up there so we need to find a way to get up there without being spotted." she said.

Candace who was leaning against the wall near a boarded up window heard something outside. She looked through one of the holes in the wood and saw about twenty robots head for the wall and door. One of them put up there laser and was about to blast the wall open. Ryan however may have been at the other side of the room be all of her years on missions her sense was heightened and she felt the robots at the wall.

Ryan and Candace both yelled. "Everyone get back!"

Three seconds after they said that the wall was blasted to bits. Candace was to close to the wall a got caught in the explosion and was face down unconscious with the robots floating above her.

"Candace!" Everyone shouted but Ryan.

Ryan looked at them with hate in her eyes and moved to the front of the group. She stood in a fighting stance and her gloves reveled her electro staff.

One of the robots came forward and said. " _Ryan we have come baring a message from Spyro._ "

Ryan looked at it with an eyebrow raised and said. "Then show it."

The robot eyes glowed then a holoscreen appeared in the air. It showed Spyro and Isabella in a small room. The video was him beating her up and laughing at her pain. Ryan just watched but inside something snapped. She felt her anger take over her and only had one thought.

 _"I will kill you Spyro. Hurting my sister will be the last mistake you ever make."_

When the message was done the robots aimed their lasers at them. Ryan looked at them with a blank stare. Her anger was in full force and she jumped on the robot that showed the message and threw her staff into it's head. She back flipped into a circle of them and twisted the bottom and top showing it's electric power. She twirled it in the air and smashed one end on the ground. The staff's electricity spread across the floor and found it's way to the robots. The electricity shot up again and the ten robots exploded. She looked over her shoulder and threw seven throwing stars into their heads. She jumped on two of the three left a smashed one head in and knocked the other one off. Ryan looked at the last robot standing and ran at it and threw her staff aside and wrapped her legs around it's head. She flipped back and smashed it's head into the ground. After every robot was destroyed she was covered with oil. Everyone in the room looked at her in shock.

Ryan said. "And That's what happens when you piss me off."

 **Once again I'm sorry this chapter took this long but I'm still working on the chapters so please stay tuned for more. Plus this chapter is shorter so sorry about that too and yes another cliffhanger.**


End file.
